


The Love Of A Son (The Innocence Of A Killer)

by GCFF



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Innocence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCFF/pseuds/GCFF
Summary: Jason just wants to be a good boy. And a good boy listens to his mother.





	1. The Love of a Mother

Camp Crystal Lake, summer night. Friday, 13th.

The girl was trying to run through the night, the heavy rain making her sight of the road difficult, the drops of water mingling with the red of her blood. Her pain was making difficult to keep running holding a machete, trembling with fear. Only occasional lightning allowed her to see something through the forest.

 

“Oh, God… this can’t be happening!”

 

Her friends were dead. They were all dead. Well, not all of them were truly her friends, some were just colleagues that she had to deal with… but none of them deserved to die like that!

A flash of lightning revealed the shape of someone close to her.

The old lady, with a long dress, shaggy hair, and the glint of madness in her eyes.

 

“NO!”

“Come here. Come here, now!”

“No!”

“You are the last one. I killed all the others. It will be easier for you than it was for my son. You need to be punished for what you did to him” 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 “You let him drown!”

 “No! Please, no!” 

“You should have been watching him!” – The old lady raised a knife, a lightning making it glow – “You should have been watching all the time!”

“NO!” – The girl raised her machete, and in the despair of fear, she slashed it at the woman’s direction, separating her head from her neck.

 

The girl didn't even wait to see what she had done, already running through the night again, letting the machete behind.

 

_Jason… my special, special boy…_

Another lightning revealed the shape of a boy.

_They must be punished, Jason… For what they did to you. For what they did to me_

_Kill for mother_

The boy grabbed the forgotten machete.

 

[Click here to the video music theme of this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crS1ai3qLFo)


	2. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds some cool stuff

The boy took his mother's head home carefully, along with the machete. She looked so tired and sad... and hurt too, with that blood flowing from her neck... she was such a good mother to him, she always cared for him so much... and he loved her more than anything in the world. He was a good boy, and he would take care of her this time.

 

He set her on the table in the small hut where they lived together, hidden in the woods, away from all the wickedness of the world. He put some of her clothes together with her so she would not feel cold, and lit some candles, so she would not stay in the dark. And left to attend to her request.

He walked through the woods and through the camp, patiently seeking for those who had hurt them. Those who had hurt his mother. He could not find anyone, but he found some cool things along the way. Candles... yes, that was good, they would not have to stay in the dark at night... a new axe, which would be very useful for cutting wood and heating their cabin... surely his mother would like the comfortable warmth against the cold of the night. Even a fishing spear he found. He could try to fish for them, couldn’t he?

One of the coolest things he found was a hockey mask. He wanted to know how to play that. He wanted to have friends to play with. But the only kids he tried to be friends were mean to him. They did not seem to like his appearance. It made him feel sad. Who knows, if he wore that mask, he would not scare anyone else?

  
He looked everywhere, but no matter how hard he tried, he found no one else. He was tired. He had already walked and sought so much... and it was so difficult to get out of the lake water... he had to fight so hard to get out... he did not even know how long it took to leave, it was already dark when he finally succeeded. And he had already searched for so much... but he would not give up. He was a good boy.

He would leave the cool things he found at home, then leave to keep seeking. He wanted his mother to be happy. He wanted her to be proud of him for being a good kid. On the way home, he found a flower. He picked it up to take to his mother. She would like it.

He kept the things he had found at home, put the flower next to his mother, and then lay near her. He had the mask and the machete with him. He was going to leave again to attend to his mother's request. He would just rest a little...

 

_Jason… my special, special boy…_

 

She would be happy and proud of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a good boy, isn't he? ;)


	3. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All a boy needs is to believe in his mom.

Camp Crystal Lake, summer night. Friday, 13th.

_Son… ason…_

_Jason…_

 

The boy heard his name being called through the depths of darkness, enveloping him as comfortably as a dream, almost making him forget that he had a request to attend. But only almost. For this was a request from his mother, whom he loved more than anything in the world, and who, for love, he would do anything to obey.

 

_Jason… Jason…_

His mother called him. Her voice roused him from his dark sleep.

As always would be able to do.

 

_Jason… They’re here…_

_…_

_“Mom…?”_

_They’re here, Jason…_

_“They are…?”_

The boy looked around, feeling a little confused. He must have fallen asleep for some time, he was so tired... But this shouldn't have taken so long, since it was still night. The gentle summer wind blowing through their hut must have wiped out the candles he had lit, and the resulting darkness must have contributed to his falling asleep even more easily. But it was still night, and it wasn't raining anymore! The full moon glowed brightly in the clear night sky. Its light danced with the wind whistling through the branches and leaves of the trees, creating rustling shadows all around the surrounding forest. Shadows that seemed to play with the fog that glided ghostly through the darkness.

 

_…Find them!_

 

His mother would not have to ask again. He felt rested and refreshed, and now nothing would stop him from making her feel proud for him being such a good boy!

…………………

 

-“Stop clowning!”

-“I'm not clowning, it's true!”

 

Somewhere in a camp almost forgotten, a group of young monitors were reunited around a campfire. The light of the fire illuminated their faces and created flickering shadows all around. And along with the haunting darkness of the forest, it created the atmosphere conducive to horror stories.

The Camp Crystal Lake, where they were, had been almost completely abandoned due to certain events that took place there. But that had been a long time, even decades ago. Whatever may or may not have happened there should be almost forgotten at this point in time. Although many locals seemed to never forget.

However, it wasn't the monitors' job to question this. Their work there, that night, was to see if the place was again suitable for reopening after its restoration. After being, for a long time, almost totally abandoned and forgotten.

Maybe some things should be forgotten. Maybe they even wanted to be forgotten.

But some things just... can't be forgotten. Or forgiven.

 

-“Tell that story right!”

One of the girls around the fire asked, giggling. But she didn't wait for the answer, seeming more interested in the kisses she was exchanging sensuously with another monitor - who, in turn, seemed more interested in exploring the skin of her thick thighs, easily exposed by a shorts. A quite short one. But the answer came anyway.

 

-“Look, you all already know something of the story. That this camp was closed for a long time, because of the massacre that happened here. Almost all the monitors of the time were killed. They say that only one girl escaped, and she went crazy with what happened here”

 

-“Monitors? Like… us?” - Another girl asked timidly.

She seemed to be the youngest of them all, and perhaps that was why she was the most inhibited. He wore jeans, a shirt, and simple sneakers. Maybe that's why she stood out from the others.

 

-“That's right, cutie. Like us” - The dark-skinned boy telling the story replied, with a smirk.

He was the sporting kind, and he liked to show his pride for this very clearly, by wearing his sports jacket whenever he could.

 

-“They were killed by the mother of one of the children who were in the camp at that time. They say it was their fault that her son died. And to get revenge, she killed them”

 

 

-“What do you mean, their fault?” - This time the question came from the goth girl in the group.

She did not seem to be impressed by the horror story, not even one that seemed to have happened right there in the camp where they were. Her question came more from boredom than interest.

 

-“Well, they say that this boy who died was deformed or anything like this, and because of that, the other children at the camp had fun by doing pranks at him. Until one prank came out very wrong. It seems that the boy was afraid of getting into the water, and so they threw him into the lake. What they didn't know was that he was afraid because he didn't know to swim. The boy drowned and died”

 

-“It seems that was really it” - the monitor with a sweatshirt tied over his shoulders continued  -  “The mother went crazy and blamed the monitors for letting that happen. She went after each of them and killed them one by one”

 

-“That's right” - the sporting monitor replied – “But that's not all. It is said that the girl who escaped only survived because she killed the woman. Cutting off her head”

 

-“Here comes more clowning...” - the gothic girl sighed, still bored

 

-“This is not clowning, I'm telling you! The locals themselves talk about this, you can ask them! They say the two fought, and the girl used a machete to defend herself. And then...” - The monitor made a cut-off gesture close to his neck.

 

-“Right…”

 

-“And that not even is the most bizarre thing. Wanna know what's more bizarre than that?” -  The sporting monitor asked, with a tone of suspense in his eyes and voice.

…………………

 

In an unknown hut not far from there, hidden by the forest, a child had prepared to obey his mother. He arranged the hockey mask over his distorted face, lit some candles one more time, so his mother would not have to be alone in the darkness... and picked up the machete. The same one that hurt her like that. And then he left, being enveloped by the darkness of the night.

Again he sought. But this time it did not take long to find what he was looking for. His mother was right. She was always right. There were those responsible for their pain. He watched them for some time, hidden by the forest and by the black cloak with which the night covered them. And then a doubt crossed his childish mind.

He was just a boy, one who would certainly do anything to obey his mother. But how would he do that? How could a kid handle that group of adults? He couldn't even prevent the mean children from throwing him into the lake... Maybe his mother had the answer... she always has.

In fact, he could hear her whispering to him, as if she knew what was going on in his naive mind. She's always with him now.

 

_Jason… my special, special boy…_

_“Mom…”_

_I know you are afraid, Jason… Mommy knows her boy very well… but you don’t need to be afraid, my son… you’re special, Jason…_

_“Mom… I wanna be a good boy, I swear! But… I don’t know what to do… They’re all grown-ups, mom… They look big and strong… and I’m just…”_

The boy heard a soft laugh as a reply… then, his mother whispered to him again

 

_Oh, sweetie… don’t you listen to your mommy? I’m always telling you how special you are… Mommy will show you… how special you can be, my son…_

_…Do you wanna play a game with your mommy, Jason?_

_“Sure, mommy! Let’s play!”_

_Good boy… now, Jason, pay attention… it’s a kind of make-believe game, alright? Mommy want you to close your eyes now… yes, my son, like this…_

She could know that he closed his eyes, as soon she asked him to do it, even while he was using the hockey mask _. Mommy is amazing!_

_Now, Jason… use your imagination, my son… Mommy wanna you to see yourself as a big, big man… Because you are your mommy’s big man, Jason… You know it, right? You’re a big man… a big, strong and scary man…_

He was loving that game! He could even see… feel… like his mom was telling him he now is.

 

_…Yes, my son… you’re doing well, sweetie… Now, listen to your mother… You will never have to be afraid of anything, anymore… You know why, Jason? Because now you’re a big, strong, scary man… and now the others are the ones that will be afraid of you! Do you understand that? This all is not make-belive anymore… this all is true, Jason. You know you are mommy’s big, strong man, right? You do believe me, don’t you?_

_“Sure I do, mom!”_ – He believe her so much… that he could even feel it.

 

_Mommy is proud of you, Jason… it’s time to make your mom even more proud of you, my boy… show me how a good boy you are!  remind THEM how a good boy you are!_

_…Make them remember, Jason… Make them suffer!_

His mother would not have to ask again.

The boy turned his attention to the adults once more. Now they were reunited near a campfire. And for his luck, an opportunity to obey his mother was approaching...

…………………

 

-“... they say the boy came back from the dead ... to avenge his and his mother's death... at her request!” - The sporting monitor continued.

 

-“Now not even me believe it!” -  The younger girl laughed.

 

None of them even imagined what lurked in the darkness.

 

-“It's true, I've already said that the locals themselves speak this, you can ask any of them! None of them have the courage to come here, they say the place is haunted... that the boy still wanders through the forest, seeking for those guilty of their death... that he hides his deformed face behind a mask... taking with him the same machete who cut off his mother's head... and that the voice of his dead mother is always repeating to him: kill for mama... kill for mama...”

 

Then he made a gesture of cutting toward the neck of the younger monitor... who jumped startled, caught by surprise. Everyone laughed. Even her, after letting out a curse in a low voice. But they stopped laughing when they heard the sound of footsteps. They stared at a trail half hidden by the shadows of the forest... and sighed, looking a little relieved, when they realized that it was just a few more fellow monitors joining them. The one who was a little farther back was even wearing a hockey mask, like in the little story of terror of their friend.

 

-“It wasn't funny,  you clowns! What a lame joke!” - the girl in short shorts rebuked

 

But the only response she received from the approaching colleagues was a choked cry, which died in a moan. Died just like its owner.

Then they realized that the one who was silently approaching was not one of them. There was a man wearing a mask, yes... but it wasn't to play with. It was to hide the bizarreness of the deformed face behind it. They also realized that, in fact, it was not a joke... when they saw that the machete the man was holding... was stained with the blood of that night's first victim... while he approached, still in silence but decidedly, more and more from them...

Neither of them even thought. They just ran, each in one direction. They ran as fast as their legs allowed. That was not a joke.

Not for them, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which kid doesn't like to play?
> 
> (Sorry for the delay... but Jason wasn't forgotten... nor will he ever be forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying another thing here...


End file.
